Regular Gravity
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-Dumped at the altar. Pre-Tourist Trapped. After breaking up, C.J. finds herself in a strange land making friends with a certain red head...Yep just another Tuesday...
1. Chapter 1

Regular Gravity

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It was a somber C.J. That biked down the street. She'd just went on a brake with Moredicai...she just couldn't handle it anymore...

 _Maybe I should go on a vacation-_

 **ZAP!**

C.J. Sighed. "This again? Hey universe! Would it kill you to think up an original plot device!" Shouted C.J. As she fell down a dimensional vortex.

Bored, C.J. Put her cloud body on "gentle float mode" and took a nap...

…...

- _Right so either I find my own way back or Mordecai gets me out...either case this place dosen't seem hostile...That'll probably come later...Well, whatever._

 _First things first; right now I need money and a place to stay..._

Thinks C.J. Nonchalantly as she casually walks through the new universe.

Her eye catches something on a broken-down looking shack.

 **Mystery Shack: Help Wanted**

" _Mystery Shack?"...Might as well call it the "weirdness magnet"; if I work here I'll probably be up to my armpits in monsters...Or some other supernatural/Sci-Fi BS...Still the sooner I do a quest, or challenge, or test, or whatever; the sooner I'll go home._

C.J. Takes a deep breath. "Right, let's get this over with." said C.J. As she walks into the shack where a certain red head was working...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Gravity ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Wendy was just chilling at the register, just reading a magazine until her shift ended. Suddenly, she heard the door open and she looked up to see who it is. She froze...so did C.J.

For some reason Wendy didn't even feel the least bit freaked out about looking at a living cloud(even though she knew she should be)...It was weird...it was like...it was like she was one of two fingers that had reattached themselves to a hand after being separate from it for so long...

"Hey, who are-"

They covered their mouths in shock! Not only had they said the same thing...They had said it with the same voice!

"Wait, you have the same-

"Okay, stop that!"

And so this went on for awhile until Stan stepped in, and mediated the two increasingly freaked out teens...and gives C.J. A job...as an attraction.

 **STEP RIGHT UP FOLKS! SEE THE AMAZING CLOUD GIRL!**

Stan chuckled as he counted the earnings. _I'm making so much...I might actually buy my niece and nephew a decent meal when they come here next week...NOT!..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Regular Gravity ch.3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Once they got over the initial weirdness...Wendy and C.J. Actually became very good friends. They had a lot in common, C.J. Was more or less just a older, more mature version of Wendy...one thing that they differed was that C.J. Was more genre-savvy than Wendy...something she was quick to take advantage of...

…...

"Boom! I told you! Kid hero finds great book of everything! Pay up!" Shouts C.J. On top of a pile of brutally beaten gnomes. Wendy groans as she pays up. "And don't think I've forgotten about our bet on whether or not the small town has a dark secret! Pay up suckah!" As Wendy forks over more cash, the twins just watch this exchange in disbelief...

…...

"Hmmmm...Technically there was a lake monster...but it was also fake...but it was a brilliant fake!...But on the other hand...Yeah, best you just call it a draw." Stated Soos to the two girls.

…...

"Pay up! there was something weird about the wax figures!" Shouted C.J. To Wendy as they slashed down Groucho...

…...

 **LEAVE US ALONE!**

Screamed C.J. As she went full storm and and struck down a cowering Gideon with her lightning...

…...

"Pay up! The ghost were real!" Says C.J. to the group of grumbling teenagers.

Wendy looks nervous. "Uh...C.J.?...I'm kinda short here."

C.J. Thinks on this. Then gets a mischievous grin. "Okay, I think I got an idea how you can make us even and reward Dipper for his heroism in one fell swoop!"

…...

"I hate you so much right now!" Snapped a naked Wendy as she spent the whole day with a very happy dipper.

C.J. Smirked."Come on take it like a woman! Besides you know Dipper is doing a bang up job making you happy during this!"

"That's not the point!" Shouts a flustered Wendy as she hugs a stuffed creature of indeterminate species(that Dipper just bought her) to her chest to cover them...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
